Matryoshka Christmas
by trainer-taylor
Summary: N is buying a lot of stuff for Pokemon Christmas presents at the store Serena works at


December 1st, the first day of the busiest time of the year, and also my favorite. I love working at this store, epecially during December, helping customers find their perfect gifts and decorations; the smiles on they're faces when they find what they're looking for is worth the extra work load. Who is this guy? I've never seen him here before. He has really long green hair that looks like a Christmas Tree and he's wearing a really cheesy Christmas sweater. "Excuse me, where are your wreaths?" he asks as soon as he walks in. He's not making eye contact, he's obviously deep in thought. I show him where they are and he grabs so much wreaths that it looks like he'll drop them any moment. "Can I ring you up?" I ask, what's with him, why does he need so many wreaths? "Ya, sure" he says, still not making eye contact.

* * *

I think I got enough wreaths, I'm glad this worker lady was able to show me where they were, this place is huge! She's ringing me up. "The wreaths are $30 each, so this will come out to $420 dollars," she says in kind of a worried voice. Then it hits me, "I forgot one!" I yell and I run and grab one more, "There, 15 wreaths should be enough for today," I say. "Umm, okay," she says sounding confused, "that will be $450, and how are you planning on paying sir?" Did I remember my wallet? I feel around my pants pockets and find it, "Debit," I say and I leave as soon as she gives me my reciept and my bags. I'm going to have to come back tomorrow.

* * *

That guy yesterday was really weird, I wonder why he needed so many wreaths? That adventures over though, hopefully I won't have to deal with more wierd customers like him today. It seems pretty normal today, there's a lot of people like usual and everyone else is busy with a customer. That guy spent $450 like it was nothing, what's his deal? Wait a second, oh my Arceus, it's him! He's wearing a different sweater than he was yesterday, this one has a red nosed Stantler on it. What could he possibly want today?

* * *

I need cloth, I really hope they have some, and more wreaths. I see a worker lady with blonde hair, maybe she'll know where the cloth is. "Excuse me, do you have cloth here?" she's silent for a second and then she seems surprised and finally says, "Oh, yeah, umm the cloth, it's over here follow me." They have a lot of options here, I could make so many scarfs, I finally find two that I like and I tell her, "How long do you need them to be?" she asks. I need a lot, "Can I just buy the whole rolls?" I ask, I'm going to need that much. "Umm, sure, that should probably be fine, can I ring you up?" she sure is acting weird, "can you give me 2 minutes, I have to grab one more thing. I make sure to count out how many wreaths I need this time and then I go to buy them. She's really pretty and I really like her short hair, it really suits her. I'm not really paying attention when I pay. I read her name tag, Serena, that's a pretty name, "thank you for your help Serena!" I say with a smile and then I leave.

* * *

He's been coming in everyday since the the 1st. He's spent so much money on wreaths and cloth and tinsel and ornaments and those types of things. I really want to know what he's doing with all of that. I've had to help him everyday. I don't understand how everybody else is already busy with other customers when he comes in. That's it, I'm going to ask him what he's doing with those today, I have to find out. There he is, with his dorky smile and his Delibird sweater and his sapphire blue eyes.

Hey, it's Serena! It's weird how she's always the only available worker. I like it though, she's really pretty, I really like her blue eyes, like a Ducklett's feather, and her smile and the way she talks, even if she does act weird a lot when I buy things. I have 10 more days until Christmas and I'm still not done with my shopping. I don't need a ton today though. As I'm trying to leave after buying my stuff I hear Serena say "wait," I turn around, "What are you doing with all that stuff you're buying? You're spending a ton of money on stuff that you shouldn't need a ton of. Are you planning something?" That catches me off guard, someone wants to know what I'm up to, that's weird. I decide to tell her to meet me at the park at 8 o' clock and she agrees. I leave.

* * *

What have I done? I'm meeting up with a guy I've never met, at a park of all places! I have to go though, otherwise I may never find out what he's doing with all those things. Before I can think anymore Shauna, my coworker and best friend, nudges me with her shoulder. "So you've got a date with that green haired guy, nice," she says with a smug look on her face, "W-w-what, n-no it's not like that at all!" I stutter, "so, what's his name, what are you guys gonna do, you got tell me everything, don't spare a detail!" she's really eager to get information out of me, but nothing's going on between he and I, "It's not a date or anything, I don't even know his name! He's just going to show me what he's doing with all of the stuff he's been buying!"

"Wait, you're going out with a guy who's name you don't even know?! Serena! You can't get too eager!" I'm the eager one? "Whatever, I'm just going to meet him, he'll show me what he's doing and then I'll leave, it won't even take 5 minutes!" I go home and change before I meet up with the green haired guy. I put on a cheesy Christmas sweater with Santa on it and some Jeans and then I head out.

* * *

Man, this stuff is heavy. Hey look Serena's here! "Hi Serena!" I yell, she looks surprised. "I don't remember telling you my name," she says and then hits herself on the forehead with her palm, "oh yeah, my nametag." Then I realize that I've never told her my name, "my name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but I go by N, I really like your sweater, I hope he brings me some cool presents this year!" She looks at her sweater and then jolts back up, "Um yeah, I haven't formally introduced myself, my name is Serena Paschall and you know where I work," she laughs, she seems to have calmed down a bit. She looks really pretty tonight, her eyes shine like a Vaniluxe in the light. "Oh yeah, I have to show you what I'm doing with this stuff," I lift up the bag. I pull out a basket, a wreath, some cloth, some pokepuffs, and a needle and thread, and I start explaining. "I started doing this last year. I'm making gift baskets for as much Pokemon as I can. I've been trying to make little scarves and bandannas for them, but I'm not very good at it." she seems interested all of a sudden, "umm... I can help make the scarves and bandanas and I can show you how to do it, I love crafts." Woah, I wasn't expecting that reaction, "Awesome!" I exclaim, this is really exciting! We spend the rest of the night making scarves and bandanas of all different sizes. I eventually find a Sentret and call it over to give it a gift basket. "He says he really likes it," I say. "Wait, what did you just say?" she says, very confused. "I can talk to Pokemon, it's a gift, I was raised by a Zoroark and a Darmanitan so I just learned how to talk to them."

"Wow, that's really cool," she says quietly. I've never gotten that kind of reaction. We work for about 15 more minutes and we decide to meet up every night to do this until Christmas.

* * *

It's Christmas, I decide to ask N if he wants to meet up after I do my things with my friends and family. He says yes and we meet up around 3 at the park again. When we get there he has a lot of the baskets we made together and he calls over as much Pokemon as he can to give them to. "This is a wonderful thing you do N, why do you do it?" I ask, "I've been really curious," he looks at me with his eyes, as deep and blue as an ocean, "I decided to do this because of a really bad breakup last year around this time," he has a really somer look on his face, "he was a really nice guy, but I guess he didn't have feelings for me anymore, so I decided to do this to get over him, and it worked, really well, so I thought I'd do it again this year!" he smiles really big all of a sudden, "I'm glad you helped me, it was really fun!" He seems genuinely happy right now, he's really cute when he's happy like this. We chat for a little longer and then something comes over me and I say "You looke really cute N," and then I instantly blush and hide my face, why did I say that?! "I actually was thinking the same thing about you," he says with the biggest dorkiest smile. And then I open my mouth again and more words come out, "I was actually wondering if you'd be my boyfriend, but that's ridiculous, because you might not even be into gir..." and I stop myself before any more words come out. Then a miracle happens. he grabs my hand and says "I would love that,'" he smiles and we spend the rest of our Christmas together.


End file.
